


Love, Hate

by CPTH2317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPTH2317/pseuds/CPTH2317
Summary: AU. Christen is new to the national team and she has just arrived at her first camp. However the only thing holding her back is the thought of seeing Tobin Heath. Christen can’t stand Tobin whereas Tobin has no idea why that is.Set in January 2017 and has some similarities but doesn’t follow real time events.





	1. First Camp

January 2017

All the players are arriving for camp today and Jill wants to meet everyone in the hotel at 7pm to give them an induction to the camp before their first full day of training tomorrow. Its Christen Press’s first camp so to say she is nervous would be a major understatement.

When Christen arrives to the meeting, she seems to be early because there’s only a handful of people there. After having a brief look around the room to see where she should sit, she decides on an empty chair at the very end of the row to the left of the room. She was going to sit in the front row just so she could hear all the instructions when the coaches finally begin the induction, however she knows she’s only one of very few newbies to the camp so she doesn’t want to draw any more attention to herself so she settles on the third row back.

Christen is in her own thoughts when she notices someone sit next to her.

“Hi” the person smiles.

“Hey” Christen smiles back.

“It’s Christen right?” Ali asks.

“Yeah” Christen nods.

“I’m Ali” Ali introduces herself.

“I know, I’ve kind of been following the national team whenever I could so as much as you all don’t really know me, I kind of know about some of you girls” Christen replies.

“Oh, cool” Ali smiles. “You look nervous” she points out.

“That’s because I am” Christen chuckles nervously. “You’ve all been playing together a long time so you all know each other whereas I’m all new to this.”

“Can I let you into a secret?” Ali whispers.

“Sure” Christen nods.

“I’m nervous about this as well” Ali replies.

“Why would you be nervous?” Christen asks confused.

“I was out for a whole year due to injury so this is my first day back” Ali replies.

“Oh” Christen nods in understanding. She knew she was injured for a while but she didn’t know today was only her first day back.

“Hey, why don’t we be nervous together” Ali smiles.

“Ok” Christen smiles back.

They continue to talk and begin getting to know one another. Shortly after, the other players begin filling the room and taking a seat. The noise level begins to increase as some of the girls start carrying on since they’re bored waiting on the meeting starting.

“As you can see, we’re all really friendly around here” Ali laughs.

“Yeah” Christen laughs.

“So do you want me to fill you in on who everyone is or do you kinda already know?”

“I sort of already know but no doubt I’ll forget someone’s name” Christen smiles.

“Don’t worry I’m not great at remembering names either. In fact we usually just call each other by nicknames around here so if you had to test me on the real names I’d likely forget” Ali jokes.

“Ok I think that’s everyone here so let’s get started” Jill announces while standing at the front of the room. “So this might be the first camp for some of you and it might be the 91st for others but as from today none of that matters. What matters now is performance”

“Jill is right, we don’t care what you have or haven’t done in the past, today starts afresh and from now on, we will decide our rosters and line-ups based on your current performance” Tony chimes in.

“Some of you have played in World Cups or Olympics but that doesn’t matter to us anymore, we are looking forward to the future and setting goals based on future World Cups and Olympics” Jill tells the team. “We start practice tomorrow so tonight is a quick induction into this camp and what we expect from everyone. We might also speak to players one on one throughout the camp so performance is key this week” Jill says.

“So basically if you perform to the best of your ability then you should have nothing to worry about this camp” Tony says.

“Yeah so there’s not really much else I can say at this point so I’m going to let Dawn say a few things now” Jill tells everyone.

“I won’t keep you too long, I just want to mention a few things before we get started tomorrow” Dawn starts. She then begins to go through a short slideshow of what she expects fitness wise from the players. “That’s basically it but can everyone please pick up a schedule before you leave. I need you to look over these at night before practice in the morning so you know exactly what we’ll be working on and if you feel you need to spend extra time in a specific area then I expect you to do that when the schedule says you have a free period of time.”

“Also at the back of the schedules will be your room assignments so make sure at least one of you in the pair picks up a key before you go upstairs with your stuff” Jill adds.

“Can we not pick our roommates for once?” Kelley asks.

“No you cannot because you’ll end up bunking with your friends and then there’ll be too much nonsense going on. I certainly don’t want a repeat of that time you and Ashlyn shared a room and ended up smashing a mirror by trying to show off to everyone that you can do backflips” Jill states annoyed.

“Coach that wasn’t what we were doing” Ashlyn assures Jill.

“Then how did Kelley break the mirror?” Jill asks.

“She looked in it” Allie replies causing everyone to laugh.

“More like you looked in it and it cracked” Kelley glares at Allie.

“I am not amused by this whole thing ladies, you will be sharing rooms with who I say you are sharing with. No arguments” Jill states with finality.

The players begin making their way to the door where the schedules are located just at the side next to the room keys. Christen and Ali are walking over together and Ali picks up a schedule for each of them.

“Thanks” Christen says taking the schedule before flicking through it to the back page to see who she is rooming with and what room she’s in.

“Hey who are you sharing with, I’ve got Becky?” Ali asks Christen.

“You don’t want to know” Christen groans.

“What do you mean?” Ali asks while quickly scanning to the back page of the booklet. “Oh it’s Tobin, that’s cool. You’ll like her, she’s friends with everyone.”

“It’s really not cool” Christen sighs.

“Why not?” Ali says confused.

“It doesn’t matter, I just better go and pick up my key.”

“Um…ok.”

The two walk off in different directions. Christen walks over to get her key and Ali makes her way to her room since Becky has already got their key. As soon as Christen approaches the keys, Tobin just slides in front of her and picks their key up. She smiles at Christen and then walks off.

“Unbelievable pushing in front of me like that” Christen mutters to herself while shaking her head.

***

Christen knows there is no way she can avoid Tobin since they’re going to be rooming together so she just makes her way straight to her room. As soon as she opens the door, she spots Tobin standing by a bed unpacking her suitcase.

“Oh you’re Christen” Tobin smiles.

“Yep” Christen replies sharply.

“I knew you were one of the newbies but I didn’t realise who you were when I grabbed the key for our room. You were clearly in line to get our key when I walked over so you must think I was really rude now.”

“Believe me I already knew” Christen mutters under her breath as she places her bag on the ground next to her suitcase.

“Sorry?” Tobin asks.

“Um…I was talking to myself.”

“Oh” Tobin nods. “Hey I took the bed closest to the door, I hope you don’t mind” she smiles.

“It’s fine” Christen says before walking away to the bathroom. “I like a chill from the window at night” she mutters sarcastically as she closes the door. After using the bathroom, Christen comes back out and begins to unpack some of her things.

“I’ve took the left side of the closet to put some of my things since my bed is at that side, I hope that’s ok” Tobin says.

“It’s fine” Christen shrugs.

They continue unpacking their things while Tobin occasionally strikes up a conversation with Christen to try to get to know her but Christen is coming off rather reserved and if she does share something she doesn’t exactly say it in the nicest of tones. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Tobin but she’s hoping it’s just down to some first camp nerves and the more they get to know one another, the more comfortable Christen will be.

“So do you have any specific bedtime rituals or do you just get ready and go to sleep?” Tobin asks.

“Nope, not really anything specific” Christen replies.

“Yeah me neither. I just brush my teeth, get changed and then I go to bed. Alex on the other hand is a pretty superstitious person so even at camps and stuff she has a certain way of doing things. I shared a room with her a few times and I was only allowed to use the bathroom at certain times.”

“Right” Christen nods.

“Sorry here’s me naming people like you know everyone here already, I was talking about Alex Morgan, do you know her?”

“I haven’t spoken to her or anything but I know of her.”

“Cool” Tobin smiles.

“Well I’m going to get ready for bed” Christen starts walking to the bathroom.

“Ok well goodnight” Tobin smiles.

“Yeah” Christen sighs and closes the door.

***

“Alex texted me that mostly everyone is downstairs at breakfast, do you want me to wait for you?” Tobin asks.

“No it’s fine.”

“I really don’t mind waiting” Tobin smiles.

“I said no” Christen snaps.

“Wow ok” Tobin glares before leaving the room while shaking her head. She had no idea where Christen’s reaction just came from. She was just trying to be nice.

Once Christen is ready, she heads downstairs to breakfast alone. The first person she sees is Ali which she is really grateful about.

“I’m running late this morning so everyone is already sitting down to eat so do you just want to grab a table with me?” Ali asks.

“Sure” Christen smiles.

They get a table before sorting out their breakfast. They only had about twenty minutes to eat and then run to their rooms to get their stuff for practice that day before Jill wanted everyone outside ready to get on the bus.

“Can we all please get on the bus so we can head to practice, we’ve got a busy schedule this morning” Jill says getting frustrated at how blasé everyone seems to be this morning.

“Coach, its all ok. We’re going to thrash France in a few days so don’t stress out” Kelley assures Jill.

“I wish I had as much confidence as you Kelley but after seeing some of the performances before Christmas, I’m not exactly bursting with happiness” Jill states.

“Yeah I would be appalled with Kelley’s performance in defence too last year” Ashlyn teases.

“Hey you’re the goalkeeper not me, you should have saved a few more shots don’t you think” Kelley glares, offended by Ashlyn’s joke.

“Come on, she’s just teasing you Kelley” Tobin says.

“Well I tell you someone who isn’t teasing anyone and that’s me, so get on the bus now” Jill almost shouts, still clearly frustrated with everyone.

“She’s very irritated this morning isn’t she?” Ashlyn mutters to Ali.

“She is but I’m not surprised. It’s the first camp of the year and the holiday season hasn’t long finished so she doesn’t know where we’re going to be fitness wise after a good few weeks off” Ali says.

“I guess she has a point” Ashlyn shrugs before getting on the bus behind Ali.

Christen is already sitting on the bus nursing her coffee when Tobin approaches her.

“Would you steal my grave so quick?” Tobin jokes.

“Excuse me?” Christen questions, unware that Tobin was only joking.

“You’re in my seat” Tobin smiles.

“Your seat?” Christen asks. “I didn’t see any names on them.”

“There’s no names but we have a sort of bus superstition around here where we all have specific seats. Whenever the national team are together we always sit in exactly the same places on the bus” Tobin replies.

“Um…ok, I guess I’ll move” Christen says while standing up and gathering her things.

“There’s a free seat behind Alex and I if you want to sit there” Tobin says.

“No that’s fine, I can find my own seat” Christen states before turning around and walking away.

“Just trying to help Press” Tobin smiles even though she knows Christen can’t see her.

After looking about for a minute for an empty seat, she decides to go over to Kelley.

“Is anyone sitting there Kelley?” Christen asks.

“No, on you go” Kelley smiles.

“Thanks” Christen smiles politely back.

“So how is camp treating you so far? I was going to come by your room last night to see you but I thought I better let you get settled in first.”

“It’s ok I guess, once we really get started on the fitness and the practices then I’m sure it’ll feel more like a camp.”

“Yeah” Kelley nods. “Have you had a chance to talk to many of the others?”

“I spoke to Ali Krieger last night and she was really nice.”

“Yeah Ali is nice and so is Ashlyn”

“I haven’t really talked to her yet but you seem good friends with her.”

“We’re not like super close or anything but we do hang out and are two of the biggest pranksters on the team so we always like to get together during camps and prank many of the others.”

“I hope you don’t target the newbies though.”

“Don’t worry you’re safe, us Stanford graduates stick together” Kelley smiles.

***

Everyone is sitting at the side of the field changing their footwear so they can start practicing. Kelley and Christen are sitting next to each other on one of the benches when Ashlyn walks over to them.

“Hey Christen, I’m Ashlyn” Ashlyn says while taking a seat next to Kelley and Christen.

“Hey” Christen smiles.

“So Ali was just telling me that you two actually played together at Stanford a few years ago.”

“Yeah we did, although I was only a junior when Kel was a senior” Christen replies.

“Have you got any funny stories on this one” Ashlyn says while playfully nudging Kelley.

“Don’t you dare say a thing Christen or I will prank you” Kelley warns causing Christen to laugh. “I’m serious” she states with a serious look across her face.

“Look I’ll make sure no one pranks you Christen as long as you give me some details on KO in college. I’ve heard some stories but I need you to confirm them.”

“Did you just come over here to get information on me in college?”

“Pretty much” Ashlyn smiles.

“But shouldn’t you be way over there with the other goalkeepers Ash?” Kelley asks, clearly unimpressed with Ashlyn right now.

“No I’m good just now, we’re not ready to start yet.”

“Well we field players are so go away” Kelley says annoyed.

“Was she this touchy in college, Christen?”

“Even more so” Christen laughs.

“I’m not friends with either of you right now” Kelley states before walking away in a huff.

“She’s hilarious when she gets all annoyed” Ashlyn points out.

“I know” Christen nods in agreement.

“I probably should be getting myself over there with the other goalkeepers but good luck in your first practice with us” Ashlyn smiles.

“If I need luck, does this mean I’m going to hate it?” Christen asks worriedly.

“No it’s just sometimes it can be quite a transitional difference from leagues so I was just being nice but I’m sure you’ll be fine. I’ve seen some of your goals from your Swedish club and let me tell you, I wouldn’t want to be the goalkeeper on the other end of them” Ashlyn smiles.

“Thanks” Christen says, slightly relieved but not much. Ashlyn then heads over to the other goalkeepers and Christen goes to join the rest of the team.

After doing some basic drills to warm up, Dawn starts on analysing their fitness and giving them different things to do to assess where they are at the moment after the break. Jill then calls everyone over together and she begins explaining what they’ll do next.

“Ok I am splitting you into three teams of eight and we’ll have two teams playing and then we’ll rotate after so long so everyone plays” Jill begins. “Obviously there will be one goalkeeper per team but I’ll decide who else goes together ok?”

“That’s cool coach but can you make sure I’m not in Harris’s team, I’m not in the mood for her nonsense today” Kelley says while glaring over to Ashlyn.

“You can’t seriously still be mad that I asked Christen to dish the dirt on you in college” Ashlyn laughs.

“Does this face look mad?”

“Yes it does.”

“There you go then, I am still mad” Kelley says while continuing to glare.

“You two are really getting on my last nerve at the moment, one minute you want to carry on together and the next you want me to keep you apart” Jill says shaking her head.

“Coach, can we please just start because Tobin is getting bored so she keeps kicking the ball at the back of my ankles?” Alex says getting annoyed with Tobin.

“Do you know I really am beginning to wonder how old a team I’ve put together? I could have sworn most of you were in your twenties but you’re all carrying on like twelve year olds” Jill says clearly getting more irritated by the second.

“Sorry but Ashlyn did start all this” Kelley states.

“Come on, that’s enough Kelley” Tony says, growing frustrated himself with the team.

“Ok so I’m going to put you into groups now, Kelley you’re with Hope, Ali with Alyssa and Meghan with Ashlyn please. Then I want Becky in Hope’s team, Sonnet in Alyssa’s and JJ with Ashlyn” Jill begins before listing off who the other players will be teaming up with.

“First up we’ll have Hope’s team against Ashlyn’s” Tony tells them.

“And before you say anything Kelley, just don’t” Jill warns.

“But I…”

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just start” Jill says before moving to the side.

The players begin playing eight versus eight for some time while rotating the teams every now and again. It’s Solo’s team versus Naeher’s team for the second time now.

“Ok not to be alarmed but your roommate keeps glaring at you. Did something happen?” Allie asks after noticing Christen glaring from the side-line as she was on the team that is sitting out.

“Not that I’m aware of but she is really weird with me. It’s like she has something against me or I have upset her.”

“Well if looks could kill then I’d be at your funeral right about now because she’d have killed you a long time ago” Allie jokes.

“She’s probably just nervous” Tobin says trying to brush it off but it has been annoying her.

“ALLIE, TOBIN!!” Jill screams causing them to quickly turn around. “Stop talking and focus. We’re not going to win our first game of the year if you two are standing around talking. Either talk in your own time or leave right now and consider yourselves benched.”

“Sorry coach” Tobin apologises.

“Yeah sorry” Long replies.

After playing for a few more minutes, Jill stops everyone. She then walks over to the other members of staff to talk to them for a moment.

“Oh girls, this isn’t an opportunity to start messing around because I want to talk to you all in a minute so behave” Jill states before turning around to talk to Dawn and the others.

“Who shit in her cereal this morning?” Meghan jokes.

“I think it was Kelley to be honest” Ashlyn says smirking at Kelley.

“That doesn’t personally offend me Harris so try again” Kelley smirks back.

“Ok, well Christen told me that you used to have a crush on her in college” Ashlyn replies causing some of the group to begin teasing Kelley.

“Oh did she now, we’ll see about that” Kelley states annoyed before walking briskly over to Christen.

“Did Christen really say that because she doesn’t seem the type to say something like that?” Meghan asks confused.

“No” Ashlyn says struggling to control her laughter.

“Why do you keep winding her up?” Tobin asks even though she finds the whole thing amusing.

“It started off so innocently but her reaction earlier just made me want to annoy her even more because it was so funny” Ashlyn replies.

Meanwhile Kelley has marched over to Christen, who is currently talking to Ali and Becky.

“Hey Presi, a word” Kelley says sternly.

“Ok…sure” Christen says confused before following Kelley over to the side so they can talk privately.

“Why did you tell Ashlyn I had a crush on you in college?”

“I didn’t.”

“Then what did you say to her?”

“Kelley I never actually told her anything about you in college. As soon as you left, Ashlyn had to go and join the other keepers.”

“So why would she say that you said that?”

“Maybe to wind you up, I mean she is standing over there laughing hysterically right now.”

Kelley turns around to look at Ashlyn and Ashlyn begins waving at her to annoy her.

“I’ll kill her” Kelley says before stomping off towards Ashlyn.

“Yeah it was good chatting to you too Kel” Christen chuckles before joining Ali and Becky again.

“I’m going to kill you Harris” Kelley states as she approaches Ashlyn but before she can say anything else, Jill begins shouting to the group.

“Ok that’s it for today everyone, let’s get back on the bus so we can all get back to the hotel and you girls can start recovery” Jill shouts. “I was going to make you do some more work but we’ve decided since it’s the first day then we’ll ease you in gently.”

“Looks like you’re going to need to wait to kill me” Ashlyn smirks before walking off.

Everyone grabs their things and begins changing their footwear before leaving the practice grounds and making their way onto the bus. Once they get back, they all start recovery and agree to meet at 7pm for dinner.

***

Tobin has just exited the bathroom where she was getting ready for bed. Christen is just laying her stuff out for the next day when Tobin goes over and sits on Christen’s bed.

“So did you enjoy your first full day at camp with us?” Tobin smiles.

“It was ok” Christen shrugs.

“You’re really good with the ball.”

“Well I didn’t think I got invited here because I was good at biting my nails.”

“Um…ok” Tobin says taken aback. She was trying to compliment Christen but for some reason Christen just snapped at her.

“If you’re done in there then I’m going to use the bathroom now” Christen says while making her way to the bathroom.

“Ok” Tobin nods before getting off the bed and getting into her own.

As soon as Christen is finished getting ready for bed, she puts out the lights and gets into bed.

“Oh I shut the window, I hope you don’t mind but there was just a bit of a draught coming in” Tobin says.

“That’s fine.”

“I didn’t want one of us catching a cold or anything. Practice is hard enough never mind adding being ill to that.”

“I guess you have a point” Christen sighs as she rolls over in bed so she’s facing away from Tobin.

“If you keep playing like you did in practice today then we’re definitely going to beat France. I can just see you and Alex up top together doing some damage to that French backline.”

“Right.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t been called up to camp sooner. Kelley was saying you played together at Stanford and then in your senior year you scored the most goals in their history.”

“So what instead of asking me yourself you thought you would go to Kelley to find information out about me?”

“No it wasn’t like that, we were just talking earlier and she happened to point out you went to Stanford which I didn’t know because we never really talked about colleges.”

“Actually you already knew that” Christen mutters.

“Either my hearing is getting worse or you are deliberately muttering things under your breath.”

“Maybe you’re just not listening.”

“Trust me, I’m listening” Tobin is beginning to get annoyed now with Christen’s attitude.

“Look are you going to continue talking to me or may I go to sleep now?”

“No, please go to sleep. I can’t take any more of your chatter” Tobin replies sarcastically.

 


	2. A Slight Revelation

They are all getting onto the bus to head to their second day of practice. Christen is just about to enter the bus when Tobin runs over to her.

“Hey Press, I got you some coffee” Tobin says while holding the coffee in front of her.

“Why?” Christen asks sceptically.

“No need to say thank you” Tobin sighs.

“Sorry, thanks” Christen says while taking the coffee. “Seriously though, why?”

“I felt like we got off on the wrong foot yesterday so I thought it might be nice if I bought you coffee as a way of an apology but judging by your reaction, you’ve clearly still got a problem with me” Tobin states.

“I don’t have a problem with anyone” Christen replies.

“Clearly you do because I’ve already tried to apologise and even bought you coffee but yet you’re still acting cold towards me. Here was me thinking I upset you yesterday but now I just think you’re being awkward with me” Tobin says.

“I really don’t have a problem with you but I have to go now, thanks for the coffee” Christen sighs before walking away and getting onto the bus.

After a short ride to the practice field, everyone begins getting off the bus. Tobin and Alex are standing near the door of the bus talking when Christen approaches.

“Excuse me, can I get off please” Christen states annoyed.

“Oh sorry, I was too busy talking to Alex” Tobin apologises while moving out of the way.

Christen then gets past and begins walking towards the training field.

“How stupid is that blocking the only exit?” Christen says aloud to herself while shaking her head.

“Are you ok?” Ali asks as she comes beside her and they begin walking together.

“Fine” Christen sighs.

“You seem a little hostile towards Tobin, did something happen between you two?” Ali asks.

“I don’t think so, she just seems to rub me up the wrong way” Christen sighs.

“Oh” Ali nods.

They walk silently for a moment or two before Ali begins talking again.

“Hey I just realised, you two are round about the same age. Did you ever play against each other in college?” Ali asks.

“We might have done but college wasn’t a great time for me so I tend to try and not think about it too much. I’d rather forget my college days to be honest” Christen replies truthfully.

“Ok that’s cool” Ali smiles. “So are you excited for another day of practice?”

“I am actually. It’s nice learning different ways of playing. I mean the basics of soccer are all the same but we don’t train like this at club level so it’s nice being challenged. I always feel I play better when I’m being challenged you know” Christen replies.

“Yeah I know what you’re saying. I mean it’s actually a bit of an adjustment for me at the moment because I was out for so long but like you say, you play better when you’ve got something to work on and focus on” Ali agrees.

“It certainly is different though training with all of you compared to my Chicago teammates or my Swedish teammates” Christen states.

“I imagine it would be” Ali nods.

“Ok everyone, let’s begin warming up because we’ve got a big day of practice ahead” Jill shouts to the group. The girls all then begin warming up.

***

The training session is finally over and everyone is laid out on the grass exhausted. Tobin, Ashlyn and Ali are all sitting near one another talking.

“So how are you feeling after that intense training today Tobin?” Ashlyn asks.

“I’m not going to lie, I’m pretty exhausted” Tobin chuckles while lying back on the grass.

“You did well on the beep test though” Ali says.

“I thought that would have been the first thing we did when we got to camp so since we didn’t do it yesterday then I assumed we wouldn’t do it at all so I got my hopes up and when they told us today I really wasn’t prepared for it. Honestly I don’t know how I got through it” Tobin says laughing slightly. She knows she’s one of the stronger ones on the beep test but that doesn’t mean she likes doing it one bit.

“Excuse me, I did well too you know” Kelley says joining them.

“And you won’t ever let us forget it” Ashlyn rolls her eyes.

“Well when you have someone as smug as yourself Ashlyn in your company, it is nice to rub it in their face when I do better” Kelley smiles.

“Please don’t you two start the nonsense because we’re all too tired for it right now” Ali groans.

“Hey girls, are you all ok?” Christen laughs as she approaches them. “You all look like you could collapse any second now.”

“That’s because we could Presi” Kelley sighs.

“I don’t know how you can be so perky right now” Tobin laughs. “Aren’t you exhausted?”

“Not really, no” Christen shrugs.

Eventually everyone leaves the training pitch and go back to start on recovery since it’s been such a tense day of practice. Once it hits 7pm, all the girls meet for dinner in the hotel. Christen is currently sitting at a table with Ashlyn, Ali and Kelley when Tobin walks over to them.

“Hey do you mind if I sit here, the other table is full” Tobin asks, gesturing to the free seat next to Christen.

“No, that’s fine” Christen nods.

“Thanks” Tobin smiles before sitting down. “So what are you all talking about?”

“Well if you must know, Ash is still trying to get the dirt on me in college from Presi” Kelley replies.

“Wait a second, there is really some dirt to tell?” Ashlyn smiles.

“You know what I mean” Kelley rolls her eyes at Ashlyn.

“I like this topic of conversation, do continue” Tobin smiles.

“Not you as well” Kelley sighs. “Look I was just a normal soccer player like the rest of you in college. There is no need to make it sound like I lived some interesting life or something.”

“Well if you’re really like Ash or Tobin in college then you weren’t normal” Ali smiles.

“Oh really?” Kelley smiles evilly at Ashlyn and Tobin.

“I’ve got some good stories about them you know” Ali continues to smile.

“Ok fair enough you know some stuff about Ashlyn since she’s your girlfriend but you don’t know anything about me. We didn’t even go to college together and we’re not the same age” Tobin points out.

“Yes but you went to college with Ashlyn so I pretty much know everything about you because she told me” Ali states.

“Oh Ashlyn” Tobin groans like a child.

“I’m sorry, we don’t keep secrets” Ashlyn shrugs.

“Yes but those are my secrets not yours. Fair enough you tell her everything about you but not me, that doesn’t count” Tobin says continuing to groan.

“Do you know, today has been the best” Kelley smugly smiles, so glad the conversation has diverted away from herself and even more importantly she’s satisfied that someone else is getting annoyed now.

“We just heard something about college Tobin so please continue” Allie says sitting down next to Tobin while Alex takes a seat across from them.

“No you don’t get to hear stuff about that right now. You two have your own circle of friends at the other table. These are my friends now” Tobin states pretending to be annoyed about earlier when she went to sit with them but the table was full.

“Look I’m sorry, we did save you a seat but Pinoe came and sat down in it and we didn’t want to be rude and tell her to get lost” Allie replies.

“No-no, you’ve made other friends now so on you go back to your table, you’re not welcome here” Tobin teases.

“Maybe you don’t want us here but Ash does, right?” Alex asks.

“Yeah that’s cool” Ashlyn replies.

“So back to college Tobin, let’s hear it” Allie says eager to listen.

“Just hold on a minute” Tobin says laughing. “Allie you went to college with us.”

“Not every year I didn’t because I transferred from Penn State plus I was a senior when you were a junior so I don’t know first-hand what you were like in your last year of college” Allie points out.

“To be fair, there really isn’t much to tell. I mean there might be a few embarrassing stories but they’re not really that bad. There was one time that she fell off the bus as we were heading to a game and pulled something in her back so she had to sit the game out” Ashlyn replies. “I guess it’s embarrassing having to sit out on a game because of something completely unrelated to soccer but it’s not that bad.”

“Yeah that’s not really that funny” Alex states. “Come on there must be something better than that.”

“She did once get drunk and then strip naked and run around the boys’ locker room. They rather appreciated it to be honest” Ashlyn says causing most of the group to laugh.

“You may all laugh but that never even happened” Tobin glares at everyone. “I can assure you I didn’t do that.”

“Are you sure Tobs?” Alex teases.

“Of course I’m sure. I mean a) I don’t usually drink all that much so it’s very doubtful I’d be drunk and b) I’m not likely to be drunk in the middle of the day so if I was it’d be at night and then the boys are hardly going to be in their locker room at that time of night” Tobin replies.

“Yeah that doesn’t really make sense Ash” Allie states.

“Honestly there actually isn’t anything to tell about Tobin. I mean I tried to make it juicy there but at the end of the day we all know Tobin was a good girl in college” Ashlyn shrugs.

“Ok so what about your personal life, were there many girls you slept with?” Allie asks causing Christen to spit out the water she was drinking.

“Are you alright there Presi?” Kelley asks laughing.

“I’m fine” Christen sighs while trying to wipe the water droplets off her chin.

“Not really” Tobin shrugs answering the question.

“Yeah right” Christen mutters, causing everyone to look at her.

“Um…do you know something Christen?” Kelley asks.

“Well that’s not what I heard about Tobin in college let’s put it that way” Christen states.

“Oh really, what did you hear?” Alex asks.

“She’s a one night stand type of girl” Christen replies.

“I have no idea where you heard that but that is so not me” Tobin shakes her head.

“Yeah that doesn’t sound like Tobin. I mean I’ve known a few of her exes and there are quite a few but I would never have said she had random one night stands” Ashlyn frowns in confusion.

“Honestly, it’s true” Christen states.

“How do you know?” Ali asks.

“A friend told me” Christen replies.

“That’s what you’re basing it on, a friend?” Tobin questions. “Look I’ve heard rumours about me too so I’m not stupid I know they’re out there but I wouldn’t just hook up with someone in college and then never see them again.”

“Trust me, I know it’s true” Christen assures everyone.

“Why are you so sure?” Allie asks.

“Because they’re my friend and they wouldn’t lie plus it happened after we played UNC” Christen states. “I don’t have tons and tons of friends so those I do have are pretty loyal so there’s no way I wouldn’t believe them about something.”

“Do I know this friend?” Kelley asks.

“You know of them but they weren’t like a close friend of yours at school” Christen replies.

“Ok” Kelley shrugs.

“So what was the name of this person that I supposedly slept with?” Tobin asks. She knows she’s played Stanford before because she remembers Kelley but she doesn’t recall having any interaction with the players other than on the pitch.

“Look I’m not about to name her in front of everyone because she’s really private about things and it definitely seems like you can’t even remember her so I’m not going to make her feel more embarrassed” Christen states.

“Is this true Tobin, you slept with someone and then completely ignored them like it never happened?” Allie asks.

“Look if I did then it must have been a rare time I was drunk because that does not ring any bells with me” Tobin states.

“I think its best I go now before I say more and end up divulging more than my friend would want me to. I’ve probably said more than I should have” Christen says while standing up from the table.

“But what about your food, you’ve barely eaten anything?” Ali asks concerned.

“I know but bringing up the past has certainly made me lose my appetite anyway” Christen replies before turning to walk away.

“No just wait a minute please” Allie says annoyed. “I don’t think you should have just dropped a bomb like that and then walk away. I think you should tell us more because it’s clear Tobin doesn’t actually know what you’re talking about.” Tobin is one of her closest friends so Allie is slightly sceptical about what Christen said.

“Trust me it’s the truth but like I say I’m not going to say anything else since my friend is involved. Now if you will all excuse me I am going to my room” Christen states before walking away.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one who doesn’t believe this. I mean its Tobin we’re talking about” Allie says.

“Allie please, just let it go” Tobin sighs.

“Do you know what she’s talking about?” Allie asks.

“Not really” Tobin replies.

“So how can you be so calm right now? What if she made all this up?” Allie states.

“No offence Tobin but I don’t think Christen would say that if it wasn’t true. I mean maybe you were drunk that night or it was just simply a mistake that you’ve blocked out” Kelley says.

“But Kelley, Christen can’t even tell us the name of the girl, doesn’t that make you think twice about this whole thing?” Allie states.

“I mean that was a little questionable but at the same time Christen doesn’t know any of us so what has she got to gain from this?” Ashlyn points out.

***

After dinner ended, everyone did their own thing for a while. Ali has decided to go and check on Christen. She has only known her for a day or two but she just can’t think why Christen would lie about something like this so she wants to make sure she’s ok because she believes there is something that happened in college.

As soon as she knocks on the door, Christen answers.

“Is it ok to come in?”

“Sure” Christen replies while stepping to the side to let Ali in.

“Look I’m not 100% sure what happened in college but I do believe something did so I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I am fine but honestly Ali I wouldn’t lie. I know none of you know me that well and you’re all good friends with Tobin but what I said was the truth.”

“Ok” Ali nods.

“I know it wasn’t the best time maybe to say something like that but she really hurt my friend and I couldn’t just let her sit there as if she has never put a foot wrong. I mean I know it’s not the worst thing in the world but my friend wasn’t that type of person. She didn’t do one night stands so she really felt humiliated. I mean yes it does take two to tango but from what my friend said it seems like Tobin didn’t want it to be a one night thing either” Christen says.

“We’ve never really known Tobin to hurt anyone so it just came as a bit of a shock to some of us downstairs but it doesn’t mean I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t believe me because we don’t really know each other enough yet but what really gets to me is the fact Tobin doesn’t even know what she did.”

“I think the main thing everyone is confused about is that you say it happened but you can’t say who it was.”

“I already told everyone I only have a small circle of friends so if I named her then you’ll all know exactly who I was talking about so I was trying to respect her privacy.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Like I say I wish I never opened my mouth but I couldn’t help it. Tobin has just been bugging me this whole camp so far and I just had to say something about what happened because she really doesn’t seem to care about what she did otherwise she would remember.”

“Is the reason you seem so weird around Tobin because she hurt your friend?” Ali asks.

“That’s exactly it. I mean like I say the friends I do have mean a lot to me so I don’t want to particularly be friends with someone who could treat another person like that” Christen states.

“I have noticed how you’ve been with Tobin so this does seem like a reasonable explanation to me. I’m still just confused that’s all.”

“Look college was a terrible time for me personally so I know how bad I felt but imagine my friend going through some stuff as well and then adding on someone sleeping with you and then basically pretending it never happened. You’re going to feel so humiliated right?”

“Yeah it doesn’t sound right but honestly it doesn’t sound like Tobin either” Ali points out. She’s really trying to wrap her head around things.

“Well that’s your opinion and that’s ok but I wouldn’t lie about this. I mean Tobin does seem like someone I could be friends with so I wouldn’t make this up but because of how she hurt my friend then I don’t want to be friends with her.”

“I get that” Ali nods.

“Look I know you’re friends with Tobin and we’re also friends now but I’m not asking you to pick a side or anything. I’m just saying I can’t be friends with her” Christen says.

“Look we were all young in college and we probably all made mistakes so can’t you see past the fact she made a mistake. You just admitted she is someone you could be friends with if that situation didn’t happen.”

“I can’t move past it. It would hurt my friend I’d imagine if I was to suddenly be friends with the girl who basically humiliated her.”

After a while of talking, Ali eventually leaves and goes to her room. Tobin has now just got back to the room she shares with Christen. As soon as she steps inside she wants to address a few things with Christen before anything gets out of hand.

“Christen, can we talk?” Tobin asks.

“I don’t think we need to. You clearly don’t like the truth so what’s the point” Christen shrugs.

“Look I may have slightly lied earlier” Tobin sighs.

“You did?” Christen turns around surprised. She knows what she said was the truth but Tobin seemed so adamant earlier that it never happened so she’s surprised she’s actually admitting it.

“I think I know the night you’re talking about and honestly I never meant to hurt your friend. I can see how it looks like a one night stand but it was never meant to happen like that” Tobin says honestly. “I never meant to hurt her but the next day I had…”

“I don’t want to talk about this” Christen says cutting Tobin off because she’s beginning to get uncomfortable.

“But I want to explain what happened so you know I’m not a bad person” Tobin states.

“No really, I don’t need to hear any more of this. Thank you for admitting I wasn’t lying but let’s leave it there” Christen states trying to put an end to the conversation.

“I want you and me to move on from this though so I want you to know that I didn’t mean to do what I did” Tobin says honestly.

“We’re not friends and we’re not going to be so I wouldn’t waste my breath if I were you” Christen states.

“So what you’re going to continually ignore me from now on?”

“Not ignore but I don’t see the need to be friends so I will talk to you if it’s required but if it’s not then I won’t” Christen shrugs.

***

One week later

The camp has officially ended and the girls only have two days before the France friendly. They’ve already arrived at their location so are about to get settled into the hotel they’ll be staying at for the next few nights. Jill has gathered everyone together outside of the bus.

“This camp seemed to be the best behaved one yet which I was glad about so I think you’ll just stay with the same roommate you had in camp for these next few days” Jill tells everyone.

“Best behaved, if only she knew” Kelley snickers while shaking her head.

“What was that Kelley?” Jill asks annoyed.

“Nothing, I was just saying to Ash that I agreed that this camp was the best behaved.”

“I’m sure that’s what it was” Jill states not really believing her but moving on anyway. “Yes so stay with the same roommates please and when Dawn calls your names, you can come over here to collect the key for you room.”

It only takes a few minutes for everyone to get their keys and then they all head up to their rooms to dump their luggage. Jill has decided to give them the rest of the day off and they’ll have a practice tomorrow before the first game of the year.

“So, here we are again huh?” Tobin smiles as she and Christen arrive at their room.

“Yep” Christen sighs.

“Look I know you don’t particularly want to be friends with me but you have to know I never meant to hurt anyone. I’m really not that type of person I can assure you.”

“Please let’s not do this. We have the day off so let’s just make the most of it because we don’t get many days off when we’re about to play a game so let’s just have fun and enjoy ourselves.”

“I can be down with that” Tobin smiles.

“Yeah so I’ll see you later” Christen says while walking towards the door.

“Wait who are you hanging out with today?”

“I’ll probably just do some sightseeing or something myself. Everyone around here seems to be your friend Tobin so I’m not going to get in the way of that.”

“Look I’m the one who lied so don’t feel you can’t be friends with the others because of me. I’m not sure what we’re doing yet but I’m meeting some of the others downstairs so why don’t you come with us. You don’t even need to talk to me.”

“I’m fine by myself.”

“At least let me walk you downstairs then.”

“Fine” Christen sighs. There’s no point in saying no when she knows they’re both going downstairs anyway.

Once they get downstairs a few of the others are down there waiting.

“Hey since it’s a day off, do you want to come and hang out with us Christen?” Ali asks.

“I asked but she said no” Tobin replies.

“Yeah its ok but thank you” Christen smiles.

“Come on, it’ll be like a good team bonding thing” Ali smiles. “Plus I need someone on my side when Ashlyn and KO start up their nonsense.”

“No, we’re on our best behaviour today. Right KO?”

“Right” Kelley smiles.

“Honestly I’m ok” Christen declines. The thought of spending any more time with Tobin just doesn’t appeal to Christen. It’s bad enough she has to share a room with her.

“Look if this is because I got slightly defensive over Tobin the other day then I’m sorry. She admitted she wasn’t entirely being truthful” Allie says.

“It’s not. I’d just rather do some sightseeing or something today” Christen replies.

“Well that’s what we thought of doing so come on, come with us” Alex says.

“No I…”

“Come on Presi, you know you want to spend time with me” Kelley smirks.

“I really don’t actually” Christen laughs.

“Please just come with us, it’ll make us feel better that you’re not out there all on your own” Ashlyn says.

“Fine” Christen gives in.

After doing some sightseeing, they all take a break and go into a café to get something to drink. Tobin and Ashlyn are currently collecting the coffees while the others are sitting at a table chatting.

“Look we know she hurt your friend and you’re pissed but we’re all your friends now and it’s beginning to drive a bit of a wedge between certain people so can’t you try and work past it” Ali says.

“Honestly you won’t ever meet anyone like Tobin. I know she and I mess around a lot but she’s like one of the kindest most generous people out there” Allie says.

“Yeah and you two would make a pretty cute couple” Kelley teases.

“Oh shut up Kelley” Christen snaps.

“Wait a minute, are you like…” Alex tries to ask a question but she’s cut off.

“I don’t label myself but that’s beside the point” Christen brushes it off. “The point is Tobin and I will never be friends never mind anything else after what she did to my friend.”

“I don’t mean to be rude but are you sure your friend still feels this way about what happened. Hasn’t she maybe moved on now from it?” Kelley asks.

“She hasn’t but please can we let this go. The bottom line is that Tobin and I just can’t be friends. Can we just leave it there please” Christen really doesn’t want to keep going over and over this. She just knows they’ll never be friends so she wants to leave it there.


	3. First Cap

It’s finally the first game of the year and all the girls are in the locker room getting ready. Christen wasn’t nervous to begin with, she was more excited that she was finally going to get her first cap but as soon as she saw all of her things lined up in the locker room for her the nerves just started to overcome her.

“First cap Pressy, how are you feeling?” Kelley asks.

“A little nervous to be honest but other than that I’m excited” Christen replies.

“You’ll do great I’m sure” Kelley smiles.

“Thanks” Christen smiles back.

“Ok everyone, it’s time to get out there” Jill shouts before giving them a quick word about the game and then letting them all head out to the field.

As soon as Christen gets through the tunnel and sees all the fans in the stands, her legs turn to jelly and her heart starts pounding. A minute or so later, they have all lined up waiting on their names being addressed to the crowd before the national anthem begins. With the way the numbers are and who’s getting the start, only Allie is separating Tobin and Christen.

“Good luck Press” Tobin smiles while leaning behind Allie so she can see Christen.

“Um…thanks” Christen says nervously.

The names then begin getting announced and each player waves to the crowd. When it comes to Christen, the crowd isn’t so loud when her name is announced since they’re not as familiar with her but the noise from the bench and her fellow starters makes her feel a little better since she knows no matter what, they’re supporting her.

After the anthem, the starters line up together and get their picture taken before they do a few last minute stretches before taking their places on the field.

“You’ve got this Press” Kelley smiles while patting her on the back before running back over to the other defenders.

Christen doesn’t even get a minute to prepare herself before she hears the whistle and suddenly the game has started. The nerves get the better of her for the first few minutes so she has a couple of bad passes but after seeing one of Tobin’s shots go completely off target then she feels a little better. It’s not that she wants Tobin to do bad or anything because as much as she doesn’t like her it doesn’t mean she wishes her any misfortune. It just makes her see that it happens to the best of them so you need to just forget about it and keep going.

***

Christen sprints towards a French defender and begins tackling her for the ball. Before she knows it, another two French defenders are there trying to help their teammate out. Christen is surrounded by the three of them when she manages to get the ball and begins backing up slightly to get away from them when she is tackled from behind. She can’t even do anything but at the same time it feels like she is falling in slow motion. As soon as she hits the grass she is confused somewhat because she doesn’t hear the referee blow their whistle since it was a pretty hard tackle and everyone continues playing. She looks to her left and sees no other than Tobin Heath standing there with a guilty look on her face.

“Was that you?” Christen snaps.

“I’m sorry” Tobin says apologetically.

“Tobin, what the hell?” Christen screeches.

“Sorry, I thought you needed some help getting the ball” Tobin says innocently.

“No I don’t need your help and stop waving your damn hand in front of my face” Christen states while getting to her knees.

“I was offering my hand to you so I could pull you up.”

“I don’t need your damn help” Christen says while finally standing up and dusting herself off. “I knew the opposition played dirty but jeez, I didn’t expect my own teammate to knock the wind out of me” she shakes her head in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to knock you down” Tobin says truthfully.

“How on earth do you expect us to score if you’re knocking down one of the strikers?”

“Like I say, it was an accident. I saw three of them surrounding you so I thought you needed some help so I ran over. Unfortunately when I put my foot out to get the ball you seemed to move at the same time and I caught your ankle and tripped you.”

“Tripped me?” Christen screeches. “You almost knocked me flat out. That wasn’t just an accidental trip Heath. That was a full on tackle and you know it.”

“Come on, let’s not go too far” Tobin shakes her head.

“Look just leave me alone” Christen glares before running away.

The next fifteen minutes seem to fly by but the game is still scoreless. Christen has just sent in a ball towards the net but it hit the post and bounced back right onto the foot of a French defender.

“Why are you way over here?” Christen asks as she and Tobin jog back to the middle of the pitch since France have the ball now.

“What do you mean?”

“There is no one on the left side over there to mark any of the players so what are you doing over here next to me?”

“I’m not going to have an argument in the middle of a pitch” Tobin says before jogging faster to get away from Christen. She likes the girl but she’s getting tired of the way Christen is with her. For thirty minutes now all Christen has done is glare at her or question the way she plays and right now Tobin doesn’t have time for that. She wants to win this match.

“I swear to God she knows how to push my buttons” Christen says aloud while shaking her head causing one of her French opponents to just look at her and laugh. She glares in response and gets back to the game.

After chasing down a French player and running back up the pitch with the ball, Christen notices two defenders and two midfielders running straight at her so she knows she’s going to have to pass to someone unless they want to lose possession. She takes a quick look around but no one seems to be free expect the one person in the world she doesn’t want to pass to.

“Press, over here” Tobin screams from the left side of the pitch while waving her arms in the air dramatically. “I’m open, come on.”

Christen really doesn’t want to pass to Tobin and she thinks if she puts enough spin on the ball then Alex might be able to get it and score. She’s just about to pass to Alex when she hears Jill screaming from the side-line.

“Press, pass to Heath. Come on!!” Jill screams.

There is no way she can ignore her coach, not on her first cap or she might never play again so she reluctantly spins around slightly and passes to Tobin before charging towards the goal. Tobin dribbles the ball a few yards dodging a few of the French players on her way and then passes to Christen when she’s right in front of the goal. Christen doesn’t think twice about it and just shoots the ball. She doesn’t quite register that she has just scored her first ever goal on the national team until Ali comes charging towards her screaming.

“You did it, you got your first goal!!” Ali screams.

“Yeah, I did” Christen says almost overcome with emotion. However she holds back the tears because she doesn’t want to look stupid in front of her fellow teammates.

“Well done Pressy” Kelley says while engulfing her in a huge hug.

“Great goal” Alex smiles.

“Yeah well done” Becky says while patting her on the back.

“Congrats Press” Tobin smiles while walking over to her and holding her hand out to high five Christen.

“Thanks” Christen says before turning and walking away. Tobin stands there for a moment slightly embarrassed that she’s holding her hand out and Christen just ignored it.

“There you go” Allie says while hitting Tobin’s hand and laughing. “You looked a bit embarrassed so I thought I might as well just high five you plus that was a pretty good assist” she shrugs.

“Well…uh…thanks” Tobin laughs.

***

They started the second half with just that one goal that Christen scored. Jill made a few subs at half time but she wanted Christen to get some more time so she ended up playing the full 90. The game has just ended with the USA winning two goals to nil, the other goal coming in at the 80th minute from Alex Morgan.

After shaking hands with their opponents, the girls all crowd around together on the pitch.

“Congrats on your first goal in your first cap” Ali says while hugging Christen. “You must be so happy.”

“I am but I wish a certain someone would stop stealing the damn spotlight. It was my first cap and my first goal and I was finally proving why I’m here and then she goes and takes all the praise” Christen says annoyed.

“Who, Tobin?”

“Yeah, look at her. As if she has just scored the winning goal at the World Cup or something” Christen shakes her head.

“It was a good assist though Christen.”

“She’d never have that assist if I didn’t assist her first. I am the one who managed to dribble the ball away from our opponents and then I passed to her and she passed back to me. If you take me out of the equation then they’d be no goal and therefore she wouldn’t have got the assist.”

“Aren’t you being a little critical?” Ali asks.

“Not really, I’m just telling the truth” Christen shrugs.

After going back to the locker room to change and get all their things, the players and staff head back onto the bus to go back to the hotel. It’s only a short journey and they’re back at the hotel in no time. Tobin is currently walking into the hotel with Alex and Allie.

“I hear Christen isn’t too happy with you tonight” Alex states.

“Why what did I do?” Tobin asks. “Well besides the obvious I mean.”

“She didn’t like the way you acted after you assisted her goal” Alex replies.

“The way I acted? What exactly did I do?” Tobin asks.

“Apparently you were taking all the praise when it was her first cap and her first goal” Alex says.

“Actually I heard her say something like that to Ali now you mention it” Allie states.

“Anyway we should get back to our rooms now before we’re up early for travelling tomorrow” Alex says and the other two girls nod before heading to their rooms. When Tobin walks into hers, Christen is already inside.

“Hey roomie” Tobin smirks. She’s gave up on trying to be nice to Christen and has decided to play her at her own game. If Christen can’t be pleasant to her then she’s just going to annoy Christen even more.

“Go away” Christen groans.

“Didn’t you think that was a great assist I had today?” Tobin smirks again.

“Anyone could have had an assist like that, god I’ve even assisted people in my sleep better than that.”

“I mean the way I curved that ball and it landed right at your foot” Tobin smiles smugly. “No one could have delivered a better assist than that.”

“Yeah they could actually.”

After going back and forth for a while being childish about the game today, Christen decides to change the topic slightly.

“Do you know what I don’t understand?” Christen says.

“What’s that Pressy?”

“Why no one has ever kicked your ass into touch, you’re so laid back and lazy it’s unbelievable.”

“I’m relaxed not lazy, there’s a difference. Don’t start painting me out to be someone I’m not” Tobin says slightly offended.

“Have I touched a nerve?” Christen smiles gleefully. She was getting sick of Tobin’s wisecracks so she’s glad she has found something to say to bring Tobin down a bit. She obviously doesn’t want to purposely hurt anyone but the whole reason they are in this mess is because of what Tobin did and how that hurt other people.

“Look we’re probably going to have to share a room for the next friendly against France in a few days so why don’t we just agree to ignore one another as best we can” Tobin suggests.

“I would happily ignore you Tobin Heath” Christen smiles.

“And I would unhappily ignore you Christen Press” Tobin smiles.

“Good” Christen nods before walking away. Tobin was really hoping that Christen realised she said unhappily and not happily but she didn’t. Even though Christen doesn’t like Tobin and they don’t always get along with each other, Tobin still can’t help herself but want to be friends with her.

***

Some of the girls are sitting at breakfast before the whole team heads to their second location for their second friendly of the year. Since it’s not that far away then the team decided they would just drive up there on the bus instead of going to the hassle of going by aeroplane.

Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley, Allie and Alex are all sitting together talking as they eat.

“I was just thinking last night and I think there’s more than what meets the eye with this Christen and Tobin situation” Ashlyn states.

“What do you mean?” Ali asks confused.

“Well maybe the whole tension between them is not so much what Tobin did but more about how Christen feels” Ashlyn replies.

“You’re not making any sense Ash” Kelley states.

“What I mean is that perhaps Christen doesn’t want to be friends with Tobin because she’s scared she might fall for her and the same thing will happen to her that happened to her friend” Ashlyn states.

“Oh that’s interesting” Alex smiles.

“Actually what if she already has a crush on Tobin?” Kelley smiles.

“Come on, let’s be reasonable. They’ve only known one another about ten days so I don’t quite think she’ll have developed a crush just yet” Ali says.

“We are being reasonable, I mean you pretty much had a crush on me from day one when we met” Ashlyn says smugly.

“I’m sorry but no I didn’t” Ali states.

“But that’s what you told me” Ashlyn frowns.

“Honey I tell you a lot of things that aren’t true. Sometimes it’s better that way” Ali shrugs.

“Look back to the discussion. Right we have three days left before the next friendly and then we’re leaving again for the whole of February before we reconvene for the She Believes Cup in early March so ideally I’d like them to be at least friends before we leave” Kelley points out.

“Yeah it would be a shame if things continued and then ruined the She Believes tournament” Alex agrees.

“Christen does seem very stubborn though, I don’t know if we can get them to be friends this quick” Ashlyn points out.

“I know Christen so she’ll listen to me. We just need to come up with a good plan and I’ll be able to convince her without a problem” Kelley states.

“Ok so let’s try and brainstorm before they both get here for breakfast” Alex says.

They all sit in silence for a few minutes just thinking before Allie breaks the silence.

“I have an idea, how about we make them sit together on the bus?” Allie suggests. “It’s a long enough journey so they’re bound to talk at some point along the way.”

“But who would I sit next to then?” Alex frowns.

“Me obviously” Allie states.

“Right, yeah” Alex smiles.

“But wait, what if Tobin just ends up sitting alone and Christen sits with Kelley?” Ashlyn says. “I mean there’s enough seats for a good number of us to be able to sit alone.”

“I won’t let her sit with me, I’ll make up some excuse” Kelley replies.

“Yeah I mean we’ll just say that you need my help with something Alex so that’s why we need to sit together” Allie suggests.

“What would she need help with?” Ashlyn asks.

“I don’t know yet but I’ll come up with something” Allie replies.

“It has to be believable though” Kelley states.

“I know and it will be, just give me a second while I think a few things over in my head” Allie says.

“No need, I’ve got it” Ashlyn smiles triumphantly. “Just say that Alex needs marriage advice. I mean you two are two of only a few of us that are married so it makes sense.”

“That would work” Kelley nods.

“No I don’t need marriage advice, Servando and I are just great thank you very much” Alex glares.

“No that’s the excuse we use, there doesn’t actually need to be a problem obviously” Ashlyn says.

“No we’re still not using that because then it’ll get out to the other players that I need marriage advice so I don’t want everyone thinking there’s something wrong with my marriage” Alex states.

“This isn’t about you though Al, this is about Tobin” Kelley states.

“I’m sorry but we’re not using my marriage as an excuse. We’ll need to come up with something else plus I have actually been married longer than Allie so technically she should come to me for advice” Alex replies.

“Ok fine, Allie needs marriage advice from Alex” Ali sighs getting frustrated that they all can’t agree.

“There we go, we’re sorted” Kelley states.

“Actually that isn’t going to work either” Allie says.

“Oh why not?” Ashlyn sighs.

“Because I haven’t been married very long so I don’t want people thinking there’s something wrong this early in my marriage. They’re going to think my marriage won’t last” Allie states.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. This isn’t real, it’s just made up” Kelley groans. “No one will probably know apart from Tobin and Christen so does it really matter which one of you needs marriage advice?”

“Yeah plus what you are all missing is that I said marriage advice. I didn’t say it was because your marriage was failing, I just said advice. It could be good advice, you know” Ashlyn shrugs.

“But…”

“Hey guys, mind if we sit?” Tobin asks as she and Christen approach the table.

“No you can both sit” Ali smiles so they both sit down. “So did you both come down here together?”

“Yeah but it wasn’t meant to happen” Christen states. “I was already making my way down here when I forgot my phone so I ran back to get it and Tobin just happened to be leaving at that point.”

“Cool” Ali smiles.

“So what are you all talking about?” Tobin asks as she begins eating.

“Just that Alex needs marriage advice from me” Allie rushes out before anyone else can answer causing her to get kicked in the shin from Alex.

“Um…ok” Tobin says slightly confused at the sudden response from Allie.

“Yeah so you and I are going to have to switch seats on the bus Tobs. I mean it’s quite a complex situation Alex has so it’s going to take quite a while to talk over” Allie replies.

“It’s not that complex. It really won’t take long” Alex waves it off, not wanting anyone to think there’s something really wrong.

“Honey its ok. Tobin is one of our closest friends so she won’t judge” Allie pats Alex on the shoulder.

“Yeah on second thoughts, I don’t need any advice I don’t think” Alex states.

“Yes you do Alex. Remember you were saying to me the other day that you really wanted these issues ironed out” Kelley states nudging Alex to make sure she doesn’t screw their plan up.

“Look whether you do need advice or not, it’s cool with me sitting alone if you two want to sit together and talk or not talk about whatever it is” Tobin shrugs.

“Actually you won’t be sitting alone” Kelley says hesitantly.

“I won’t?” Tobin asks confused.

“No you’ll be sitting with Christen” Kelley replies causing the most vicious glare ever to be sent her way from Christen.

“Like hell that’s going to happen” Christen shakes her head. “I already room with her so that’s more than enough time I need to spend with her.”

“Yeah I agree” Tobin nods. “Plus doesn’t Christen sit with you Kelley?”

“Yeah but she can’t today” Kelley states.

“Look I don’t mind sitting myself either but why can’t I sit with you?” Christen asks. They’ve sat together every bus ride so far.

“Um…I have a cold so I don’t want to pass my germs onto you” Kelley replies.

“If that’s so then why are you sitting next to Alex and Ashlyn right now?” Christen frowns.

“We’ve got great immune systems plus we’ve already had a cold recently” Ashlyn shrugs.

“That’s exactly it” Kelley smiles, thankful that Ashlyn came up with something.

“Look I don’t know what’s going on here but one thing for sure is that you don’t have a cold Kelley. If you did then you’d be milking the hell out of it right now” Christen states.

“Sorry did I say I have a cold, I mean I can feel one coming” Kelley states.

“Seriously what is going on here?” Christen sighs.

“Basically Alex needs marriage advice so she has to sit next to Allie and Kelley can feel she’s about to get sick so she doesn’t want you to get it so you need to sit with me” Tobin shrugs.

“Thank you for that Heath but my hearing is just fine. What I meant is that I don’t buy any of it” Christen states while glaring at Tobin.

***

All the girls are getting onto the bus now.

“If I really need to sit next to you then I’m taking the window seat” Christen states.

“No problem, you can have whatever you want” Tobin smiles.

“Please tell me you’re not flirting with me right now” Christen glares.

“Flirting with the devil, no definitely not” Tobin shakes her head.

“The devil?” Christen laughs.

“Look it was the best comeback I had. That was the first negative person that popped into my head” Tobin shrugs.

“Ok well anyway, I’m taking the window seat.”

“Ok” Tobin nods while letting Christen into her seat.

The first forty-five minutes of the journey seem to go rather quickly which Christen is glad about. However she is beginning to wonder if something is going on with her friends because everyone seems to be rather quiet. She decides to ask Tobin what she thinks so she leans over to whisper to her.

“Is it just me or do you think they’ve made this whole thing up just so we had to sit together?”

“Maybe” Tobin whispers back. “Every time I look over at Ali and Ashlyn, you know if I just happen to glace out the window on their side I see them staring at us.”

“Yeah I mean every time I look out this window I can see Alex’s reflection behind us and she’s like staring intently at us as if she’s listening to what we’re saying.”

“Hey watch this, I’ll catch them out” Tobin states before twisting in her seat so she’s looking at Allie and Alex.

“Ok” Christen nods.

“Allie I was just thinking there, maybe you need some marriage advice too” Tobin starts.

“Oh really, how did you arrive at that conclusion?” Allie asks defensively.

“Well you and Alex have been sitting mute for the past forty five minutes and that makes me think that you don’t actually have any advice to give because your marriage is a shambles too” Tobin shrugs causing Ali and Ashlyn to laugh next to her.

“No we haven’t been mute, we’ve talked it all out. It turns out it wasn’t even a big deal” Alex states.

“Yeah it really wasn’t as bad as I thought what she wanted to talk to me about so I’ve told her what I think she should do” Allie replies.

“You don’t need to lie to me Allie, I know about your situation too” Tobin says while comfortingly patting Allie’s knee.

“I don’t have a situation” Allie frowns.

“Look I didn’t want to say this earlier but when I answered your phone for you the other day when you were in the bathroom Allie and it was your husband, he actually spoke to me about it” Tobin says. “I know it’s a slightly delicate issue and he didn’t want to upset you but he thought maybe we could all have a word with you.”

“No I don’t have a situation, I can assure you” Allie says panicked. “Whatever he said was probably a joke…well I hope anyway.”

“Yeah this was all a lie Tobin. No one needed marriage advice” Kelley states.

“A lie?” Tobin gasps feigning shock.

“Yeah, the truth is we made all this up so you two would need to sit together and talk” Kelley sighs. “I’m not sick and Alex and Allie don’t have marriage problems.”

“We know” Christen smiles smugly.

“But how?” Ashlyn frowns.

“Do you really think we’re that stupid?” Tobin laughs. “Kelley suddenly feels ill; Alex has marriage troubles even though she can’t stop talking about how much she loves Servando; Ashlyn can’t stop staring at us and Allie is going to break the back of my seat if she doesn’t stop pressing her ear up so close to it to listen to what Christen and I are saying.”

“Looks like I was the only one that handled this situation properly and made it believable” Ali smirks.

“No you weren’t so innocent either. I thought at one point you were going to sit on Ashlyn’s knee just to see if Tobin and I were actually talking” Christen states.

“That’s not true” Ali mumbles feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Look the bottom line is, whatever happens Tobin and I will never be friends. You all are wasting your breath” Christen sighs.

 


	4. Progressing

The second friendly of the year is not until tomorrow so the coaches and staff have let the players have a day off today to relax before training and the match tomorrow. Mostly everyone is in their hotel rooms at the moment.

“Hey Christen, you’re bleeding” Tobin says while quickly getting off her bed to walk over to Christen.

“Huh?”

“You’ve got blood on your face, I think your nose is bleeding.”

“Oh God so it is” Christen says while looking in the mirror.

“Here take this just now” Tobin says while holding out a tissue.

“No I can manage” Christen says while walking to the bathroom to grab her own tissue.

“For goodness sake, it’s just a tissue” Tobin shakes her head and sighs.

“I know but like I say I can manage” Christen says while walking back out of the bathroom with a bunch of tissues and taking a seat on her bed.

“You should put your head back to try to stop the bleeding” Tobin says while sitting next to Christen.

“No, I’m not doing that” Christen mumbles.

“Come on, now is not the time to be stubborn because I’m genuinely trying to help you.”

“Look…” Christen brings the tissue away from her nose for one second so Tobin can hear her. “I wasn’t going to do that because that’s not the correct procedure with a bleeding nose. Everyone thinks you should put your head back but you shouldn’t because you’ll just end up choking on the blood.”

“Oh I didn’t know that” Tobin nods.

“Well it’s true, you need to put your head forward” Christen says before placing the tissue back at her nose and leaning her head forward.

“Ice sometimes helps, do you want me to get some?”

“No it’s fine, I think it’s almost stopped.”

“Ok, cool.”

They sit in silence for the next few minutes. Even though Christen seems to have everything under control, Tobin doesn’t want to go and leave her right now so she stays seated next to her on the bed. Tobin is just about to ask if the bleeding has subsided when Alex and Allie walk into the room.

“Oh my god Christen, what happened?” Allie asks in concern.

“Your best friend punched me” Christen states with a serious look on her face causing Allie and Alex to quickly turn their heads to Tobin.

“You didn’t, did you?” Alex asks.

“Of course not” Tobin states defensively. “Christen is clearing just joking.”

“Tobin don’t lie to your friends, it’s not nice” Christen says seriously.

“Why on earth would you punch her Tobs?” Allie asks. “I know you two don’t get on but that’s not nice.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Tobin shakes her head in disbelief. “You guys know me better than this. There’s no way I would hurt someone. Christen just has a bleeding nose, that’s it.”

“I’m confused, so she didn’t punch you Christen?” Alex asks.

“No but the look on Tobin’s face was priceless when I said it” Christen laughs.

“There’s jokes Christen and there’s inappropriate jokes and that was inappropriate. Violence is not something to joke about” Tobin states annoyed.

“Yeah and neither is sleeping with someone and then dismissing them the next day like it never happened” Christen snaps before storming away to the bathroom.

“Ok that girl really needs to let it go” Allie shakes her head. “She seems nice and I do like her but if everyone stayed mad at everyone that had a one night stand then no one is going to have any friends.”

“I suppose but if you think about it. If someone hurt one of you then I dare say I would be quite mad at them so I guess I can see her point” Tobin shrugs.

“But it doesn’t even sound that big of a deal. Ok it’s not nice to be treated like that but you were young and made a mistake. I think it’s time to leave the past in the past” Alex points out.

“Plus it’s not even her we’re talking about; it’s her friend so why is she so mad about it. This friend of hers has probably moved on by now” Allie says.

***

Everyone is in their rooms getting ready for bed. After spending the day doing their own thing, they all met at the hotel for dinner and then had a short meeting about the game tomorrow with the coaches and staff.

“Second friendly of the year tomorrow. Do you think you’ll score another amazing goal?” Tobin asks.

“Yep and guess who won’t be on the end of the assist if I can help it” Christen smirks.

“No idea” Tobin says trying not to give Christen the satisfaction of annoying her.

“That would be you, Tobin ‘I’m too laidback to do anything’ Heath” Christen smiles.

“Look stop that. I know I can be laidback off the pitch but I most certainly work hard during a game” Tobin is beginning to get annoyed now even though she is trying her hardest not to.

“You’re right, you do work hard. I’ve never seen anyone work as hard in all my life to make sure they spend 90 minutes face down in the grass” Christen smiles.

“Look I like to get in there and tackle, I don’t like to just wait for the ball to come to me so I’ll admit I am quite prone to be face down in the grass but it’s not for ninety minutes. As soon as I’m down I’m back up and tackling someone else.”

“Whatever makes you feel better Tobin, whatever makes you feel better” Christen smirks.

“Do you know what, I’m not listening to this” Tobin huffs before walking away to the bathroom. As soon as she is ready, she heads straight into bed without saying another word to Christen.

***

The second friendly of the year is well underway. It’s the 60th minute of the game and the US are already winning 2 goals to 1. Tobin scored the first goal which happened to be assisted by Christen and Alex scored the other goal which was unassisted.

They’re all crowding round the box waiting on Ali taking the free kick. Ali was knocked over close to the penalty box so she wanted to take the free kick herself.

“Tobin stop pushing me” Christen snaps.

“I don’t mean to, number 4 keeps pushing me into you and the referee won’t see it” Tobin sighs.

“Yeah if that’s your excuse” Christen rolls her eyes.

“It is, I promise you” Tobin states before looking away to concentrate on the game.

As soon as Ali kicks the ball, Tobin and the number 4 French player both jump up to head the ball at the same time. However they end up hitting their heads together as the ball flies past them and both land on the ground. The French player quickly dusts herself off but Tobin remains on the ground face down. One of the French players managed to kick the ball away but the US didn’t bother chasing after it when they saw Tobin on the ground.

“Tobin come on” Christen states but gets no response. “Tobin” she says slightly louder just as the referee blows her whistle and runs over to Tobin.

“Is she ok?” Allie asks while running over.

“I don’t know” Christen replies worriedly. “Tobin, can you hear us?” she asks while placing her hand gently on her back.

“Tobin at least say something so we know you’re ok” Allie states worriedly.

“Look I know I said you spend 90 minutes lying down on the grass but I didn’t mean it so please don’t actually do that. Please just say something so I know you’re ok” Christen whispers.

“She’s unconscious” the referee tells them.

“Oh god, that’s not good” Christen mumbles nervously while looking around at the others.

“We need to get her stretchered off right away” one of the trainers says while signalling for a stretcher to be brought over.

“She’ll be ok…right?” Christen asks worriedly.

“Hopefully she will, she’s just took a nasty hit to the head. It’s likely concussion” the trainer replies.

“But she’ll be conscious soon right?” Christen asks.

“Hopefully, yes… Christen I need to get in here so can you please step aside a little?”

“Sorry” Christen nods and stands back. The stretcher is then hurriedly carried over.

“What’s happening Christen?” Kelley asks.

“She’s unconscious and they think it’s concussion” Christen replies. “I’ve never had concussion before…well not to this extent so what does it mean?”

“I don’t know” Alex replies, clearly worried about her friend.

“I’m going to see if she’s awake yet” Christen replies while stepping towards Tobin and the trainers again. She stands there just watching them, never taking her eyes off Tobin who is just lying there motionless.

“Christen you’re getting in the way again, I need you to move back a little” the trainer says.

“Sorry but you guys aren’t saying anything so I don’t know if she’s ok” Christen states.

“We need to take her to the hospital so if you can stay back a bit while we get her secured on the stretcher” the trainer says.

“Ok” Christen nods.

After what feels like forever but in reality is only a few seconds, Tobin begins to come around.

“Oh thank god” Christen says aloud while breathing a sigh of relief.

“What’s going on?” Tobin mutters, clearly confused about what just happened and why everyone is crowding around her.

“You clashed heads with a French player so we want to take you to the hospital to make sure you’re ok” the trainer replies.

“But what about the game?” Tobin asks.

“Don’t you worry about that” Allie laughs.

“Yeah we’ll worry about that, just you get better” Alex smiles, happy Tobin is conscious again.

“But I want to finish the game” Tobin states.

“You can’t in this condition I’m afraid” the trainer replies.

“2-1 is a dangerous lead though, we need to win this” Tobin tells them.

“And we will, I’ll make sure I score for you” Christen smiles.

“Ok good” Tobin nods.

As soon as Tobin is securely on the stretcher, they whisk her away to the hospital to get checked over. The others compose themselves and finish off the game like they promised Tobin they would. The game ends at 3-2 with indeed Christen scoring the game winning goal. They were tied at 2-2 after a slightly shaky start once Tobin left because they were all preoccupied worrying about her but once Jill assured them Tobin was in good hands they started to play like themselves again.

Since it was the last game for a few weeks, some of the players are now making their own way back to the hotel or the airport depending on everyone’s plans. Christen is still at the hotel because she doesn’t plan on leaving until the morning. She is packing her things for the morning when Tobin walks in.

“Hey” Christen says rushing over to her in case she needs any help. “Do you need any help?”

“I’m ok, I just need to sit down” Tobin smiles. Christen then helps her to her bed to sit down.

“So are you ok?” Christen asks.

“It was concussion and my head is obviously sore and I’m a little dizzy but the doctors said it could have been worse so I just need to rest and stay away from soccer for at least a week” Tobin replies.

“At least you’re reasonably ok then.”

“Yeah” Tobin nods.

“Well I’m just going to get ready for bed then” Christen says while walking over to the bathroom.

“Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Christen asks while turning around.

“I hear I have you to thank about earlier” Tobin smiles.

“I didn’t do anything” Christen states.

“Allie said you stayed with me the whole time until they carried me off the field and apparently you told me you were going to score for me” Tobin replies.

“We’re teammates and I don’t like my teammates being hurt” Christen shrugs as if it’s no big deal.

“Look I know you don’t like me but if you just give me a chance then you might see I’m not as bad as you think.”

“Look I’d be a cold hearted bitch if I lied and said I wasn’t concerned about you because I was. I don’t wish you hurt whatsoever but it doesn’t mean we can be friends.”

“Could we at least be nice to one another from here on in?” Tobin asks.

“Yes” Christen sighs. “I probably should be nice to you because I realise I am being a bit childish here. It’s ok to not get along with you but I realise now sometimes I’ve been going too far.”

“Let’s just start afresh from here so to speak” Tobin smiles.

“Ok” Christen nods. “Anyway like I say, I better get ready for bed. Just let me know if you need anything before I go to sleep because I can help you if you need it.”

“I will, thank you” Tobin smiles again.

As soon as Christen is ready, she comes out of the bathroom.

“So do you need anything?” she asks.

“No I’m fine, I’m just going to get straight into bed but thanks.”

“No problem, night Tobin” Christen replies.

“Night Christen.”

They both get settled and go to sleep. However after tossing and turning for a while, Christen decides to get up because she can’t see herself falling asleep any time soon. She is just about to grab a book to read from her bag when the light comes on and Tobin is sitting upright in bed looking over at her.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Christen whispers.

“No I was already awake, I couldn’t sleep” Tobin replies. “I heard you rustling a little so I thought I’d put the light on.”

“I couldn’t sleep either so I was looking for my book and my book-light in my bag.”

“I can’t sleep because of my pounding headache but what about you, why can’t you sleep?” Tobin asks.

“Um…” Christen says embarrassingly, “I couldn’t sleep from thinking about what happened to you tonight.”

“Look I’m ok, there’s nothing to worry about” Tobin smiles.

“It’s not that.”

“So you don’t care about my health?” Tobin teases.

“No I do but I meant it’s not because I was worried that I couldn’t sleep.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just felt really bad for how I’ve been treating you. Things could have been way worse tonight and I could never forgive myself if I didn’t get to tell you that I didn’t mean half the things I said to you.”

“That’s fair enough but I am ok so you don’t need to beat yourself up about it because I know you didn’t mean them” Tobin replies. “I know why you don’t like me but underneath it all I think I can see how nice a person you really are. I mean I don’t blame you for not liking me so let’s just move on from this.”

“Ok” Christen nods.

“Hey we’re awake now so we might as well pass the time, do you want to play a card game with me or something?” Tobin asks.

“Don’t you want to just rest Tobin?” Christen asks.

“I can’t just lie and do nothing, that’s boring” Tobin replies.

“I’ll see if there’s any movies playing on the TV then” Christen says while putting the TV on. Once she finds one, she goes back over to her bed and they both watch it from their beds.

Half way through the movie, they somehow got engrossed in a conversation and quickly forgot all about it. They’ve just been talking about anything in general but neither seems bothered by it or the fact they’ve missed most of the movie.

“So are you heading home now?” Tobin asks. “Well I don’t mean now-now, I mean in general are you going home or somewhere else.”

“Yeah, home” Christen nods. “My parents had to go right away but I’m leaving in the morning. What about you?”

“I’ve got some family in LA so I’ve rented a car and I’m going to drive up there and stay for a few days. The only problem is I don’t know if I’m going to be able to drive tomorrow because my head is still killing me” Tobin replies.

“Can you not cancel and get someone to drive down and pick you up?” Christen nods.

“I could but I didn’t want to disturb anyone, I’ve just had my parents on the phone because they watched the game on TV and saw what happened. I only just managed to calm them down before I got back so I don’t want them worrying anymore” Tobin replies.

“Oh right” Christen nods.

“I don’t suppose you want to drive together and maybe you could drive the car” Tobin suggests.

“I really don’t know about that” Christen says hesitantly.

“It’ll save us both from travelling alone.”

“Yesterday I kinda hated you Tobin and now we’re talking like it never happened. It’s all been quite quick so I don’t know if we should be spending that much time together right now” Christen states. “We should let things settle a bit first.”

“I get our situation is a little complicated but I really would rather travel with someone after what happened today and I don’t know anyone else that’s staying in LA. I mean Alex is going back to Florida.”

“I…”

“I don’t want to pressure you and I most certainly aren’t trying to guilt trip you right now but there really isn’t anyone else and I don’t want to go alone” Tobin sighs.

“To be honest, I don’t really want you traveling alone either” Christen states.

“You’d really be doing me a favour and I’d happily return the favour if you ever need anything” Tobin pleads.

“Fine but I get to control the radio” Christen sighs.

“Deal” Tobin smiles.

***

Those who didn’t go straight home after the game have all said their goodbyes and are now heading to wherever they are going. Christen and Tobin have just picked up the rental car and are on their way. Christen was just going to drive Tobin to where she was going and leave the car there and head to her parent’s house in a cab since it wasn’t that far away anyway.

“Are you looking forward to seeing your parent’s?” Tobin asks.

“I am and my siblings. They were all at the both the games there but I didn’t get any time with them since we were so busy training” Christen replies.

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Just 2 sisters” Christen replies.

“I’ve got 2 sisters too but I’ve also got a brother.”

“Cool” Christen smiles. “Are they older or younger than you?”

“My sisters are both older but my brother is younger than me. What about you?”

“One older sister and one younger.”

“Cool” Tobin nods.

The next fifteen minutes or so are spent in silence. It’s reasonably comfortable, much to Christen’s surprise because she assumed today might be a bit awkward but it really wasn’t. Tobin is almost drifting off to sleep when suddenly a song comes on that Christen really likes so she turns the radio up.

“Wait, do you like this song?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah” Christen nods, “don’t you?”

“Yeah I do, I love it” Tobin smiles. “Hey who knew we’d have similar tastes in music.”

“Yeah” Christen smiles back.

“Feel free to sing along, I don’t mind” Tobin tells her.

“I do actually love singing in the car even though I am really crap at singing” Christen states.

“I’m not a great singer either but I do like to bust out a tune whenever I’m in the car or even in the shower” Tobin says.

“So what about other stuff, you just said you like music but what about books, do you like reading?” Christen asks.

“I’m not a huge reader but you’ve probably noticed I like to read the bible a lot.”

“Yeah I did notice that. I’m not a huge religious person myself but I think it’s nice that you do that” Christen admits.

“So what about you, do you read much?”

“I don’t read as much as I used to, most of my free time is taken up by writing” Christen admits.

“Oh cool, what do you write?”

“I have a blog so I some write whatever comes to mind. It usually involves soccer wherever I’ve travelled to like when I played in Sweden or when I had a game somewhere I’ve never been before” Christen replies.

After talking about what they like to do in their spare time and if they had any other hobbies, Tobin decides to be a little more daring with her questions.

“So are you seeing anyone at the moment?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah I’m seeing lots of people. I’m seeing my doctor about a few minor injuries, nothing to worry about. I’m also seeing my dentist about a cracked tooth when I took a ball to the face and thirdly I’m seeing a therapist to deal with a few issues I have” Christen replies.

“Why do you do that?” Tobin sighs. Everything was going so well up until now.

“Do what?”

“I finally think we’re getting somewhere and suddenly the question turns a little more personal and you go cold on me and act like a smartass.”

“Tobin you basically just answered your own question” Christen sighs. “I don’t share my personal life with people unless I know them really well.”

“You do know me Christen. Hasn’t today made you realise I’m not actually as bad as you think?”

“Tobin, let’s just not talk about this right now” Christen sighs.

“I have no idea why I continue to put up with you because anyone would have given up way before now but there’s just something about you. I feel like we could be really good friends if you just open up a bit more.”

“I can’t Tobin, I can’t do that to myself.”

“Look I know I hurt your friend or whatever but this has blown way out of proportion. We all do things we regret and feel bad about but that’s just life. It sucks but that’s what it is.”

“I know I just…”

“I really am genuinely sorry for hurting her but can you and I not move on from that? I’m not actually a bad person like I said and what’s the worst that can happen” Tobin states.

“I suppose” Christen sighs. “Look I don’t mean to build up walls and act how I do, I’m just afraid I guess.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Being hurt” Christen sighs once again.

“What hurt by me?” Tobin questions. Christen takes a second before answering.

“Tobin I need to tell you something” Christen says nervously.

“Ok” Tobin smiles.

“The real reason why I keep being off with you is because I’m the…” Christen suddenly stops talking when she feels the car begin to dramatically slow down. “Um what’s going on?”

“If I didn’t know any better then I’d say we’ve ran out of gas” Tobin states.

“We can’t have because the dial says there’s still a full tank in it” Christen replies.

“Try and steer the car to the side so we’re off the road.”

“Ok” Christen nods before getting the car to the side of the road. Tobin then leans over to check the fuel gauge.

“Christen!” she shrieks.

“What?”

“The tank is empty, why didn’t you say we were running out of gas?”

“No the tank is full, look” Christen states while pointing to one of dials in front of her.

“That’s not for the fuel, that’s the dial for the fuel to the right” Tobin states pointing to a different dial.

“Oops” Christen chuckles nervously. “What was I looking at then?”

“I don’t know what that’s for but it’s certainly nothing to do with the fuel tank” Tobin sighs. “We’re going to have to get help somehow.”

After making a few calls but no one picking up, Christen manages to get a hold of her sister.

“My sister said she can come and help us but it’s going to be another thirty minutes until she gets here” Christen says.

“That’s ok, we can just sit and wait here” Tobin replies.

***

“Since my sister is here anyway then I’ll drive to wherever you’re going and leave the car there with you and my sister can follow and then give me a ride back to my parent’s house.”

“That’s cool” Tobin smiles.

Once they get sorted and get the car filled up, they hit the road again.

“Oh sorry, you were in the middle of saying something when we stopped. What was it?” Tobin asks.

“It’s ok, it doesn’t matter anymore” Christen replies. She’s lost the courage now to tell Tobin what she wanted to tell her.

“Are you sure?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Let’s just talk about something else.”

“Ok, cool” Tobin smiles.

The rest of their journey is spent reasonably comfortably but Christen is mentally kicking herself because she just wishes she could have told Tobin the truth. She wishes she could open up and actually admit why she has been so off with Tobin but she doesn’t feel emotionally prepared for it anymore.

“Well that’s me here” Tobin says looking at Christen when she stops the car.

“Yeah” Christen smiles briefly.

“Do you need help putting your stuff into your sister’s car?” Tobin asks while they both get out.

“No it’s fine, I can manage but thanks” Christen replies. “Do you need help with your stuff going into the house?”

“No it’s cool, I’ve got it” Tobin smiles.

“I best be off then” Christen says but for some reason she doesn’t really want to go anymore.

“I guess I’ll see you at the She Believes Cup then” Tobin says.

“Yeah” Christen nods.

“Have a nice break.”

“You too” Christen replies and then gets into her sister’s car. She doesn’t actually want to admit it but she is going to miss Tobin these next few weeks.

 


End file.
